TAGERS IN BROCKTON BAY!
by scifienthusiast
Summary: In this story, Taylor goes to another world and gets a power from an alien symbiote. She later comes back to Earth Bet along with her team of Tagers.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THERE AND BACK AGAIN**

**Hello readers, here is another idea from me. In this story, Taylor's Trigger event transports Taylor to the Cthulhutech universe. After some years, she ends up transported back to Earth Bet along with some of her fellow Tagers. Expect D-engines, gruesome slaughter, and terrified supervillains.**

**Please note that I will not be updating my stories as fast as before due to my college life.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

**January 7, 2011**

Taylor Hebert, the main character of this story, is stuck inside her locker. She was shoved in there earlier in the day by the trio of bullies who are known as Sophia Hess, Emma Barnes, and Madison Clements. Taylor's locker was filled with rotting used tampons by the bullies and it was swarming with bugs. Taylor was stuck in there for several hours. Night had fallen already and Taylor was growing weak from the injuries and bug bites she suffered in the locker.

Usually, incidents of this traumatic nature causes some of the humans of Earth Bet to trigger and receive superpowers from aliens. Indeed, there are many versions of Taylor Hebert in the Multiverse that have each triggered and gained a certain superpower which each of them will use to try and save the world in the future. Sometimes however, there are versions of Taylor that end up being dragged to another world when she triggers. This story is one of those versions.

When the time arrived for Taylor to Trigger, instead receiving a power giving alien shard, she was dragged through a portal and landed in Cthulhutech Earth. Cthulhutech Earth is a version of Earth were the humans were fighting against various invading forces that consisted of being found in the Cthulhu Mythos. These invading forces included the Mi-go Empire, the Order of Dagon, the Rapine Storm and other cultist groups that serve Hastur the Unspeakable, and the Chrysalis Corporation that is controlled in the shadows by Nyarlathotep. The humans and their Nazzadi allies fought against these foes through sorcerous might, high speed mech suits, the cybernetically augmented biological horrors known as Engels, and the Tagers of the Eldritch Society.

The Tagers of the Eldritch Society were those individuals who had bonded with eldritch symbiotes through the Rite of Sacred Union found in the Ta'ge fragments. These symbiotes, which came from the patron saint of the Eldritch Society, Drazet the Forgotten One, gave their wearers terrifying supernatural abilities. These abilities enabled the Eldritch Society to engage in a shadow war against the monstrous Dhohanoids of the Chrysalis Corporation. It was in the Eldritch Society that Taylor Hebert found purpose in her life, that she will a supernatural warrior that will protect humanity.

Taylor grew up and trained hard to become a Tager of the Eldritch Society. The meager psychic powers she had gained from exposure to the Warp were enough to sustain a symbiote. Eventually, she successfully bonded with the Vampire symbiote. Throughout her life in this dangerous version of Earth, she learned a lot of things. She studied the ideas of D-engines, Nanoforges, Antigravity Pods, and energy weapons in her spare times. She also read various literatures present in that future world. She found out that there is a web series called Worm, and it was disturbingly similar to the world of Earth Bet. In the Worm web series, she read about what Taylor Hebert had supposedly done in her life. She read about her joining the Undersiders, the revelation that Sophia Hess is Shadow Stalker, the truth about the Endbringers, and the true nature of Scion that he is a genocidal alien. After reading about all these tales, Taylor felt shaken about all these revelations and wondered if she is meant to stay in this new dangerous world.

Another thing she explored on that world is . In there, she read about the different version of her story that were written by amateur writers. She read about all sorts of relationships the different versions of herself had with other people. It seemed that she and Panacea is a popular pairing which Taylor felt that it was nice. The stories that showed her and Sophia falling in love with each other gave her a lot of mixed feelings.

Taylor Hebert fought in the Aeon War from 2085 AD until it ended in 2090 AD. In her time as a Tager on that world, Taylor experienced working in a team, having friends, and learning differing views about morality from her peers. Taylor learned to fight brutally against the various enemies of mankind, from the Metaterrestrials summoned from other dimensions by evil cultists, to the various types of Dhohanoids fielded by the Chrysalis Corporation. Taylor eventually evolved from her Vampire form to the Bloodgod form. The Bloodgod is a vampiric looking, 10 feet tall, reddish creature that probably inspired the image of the traditional demons. The psyche of a Bloodgod is that it is sadistic and bloodthirsty. Taylor enjoyed wielding mastery over the flesh and using her imagination to create useful living creations to aid her and her teammates.

She and her teammates made up the Ashdod Pack or as the Tagers prefer, the **Ashdod Murder** (Murder means a group of Tagers). The reason why Ashdod was the name that Taylor chose for her pack was that it was a reference to the Biblical place where the Philistines suffered from plague and hemorrhoids before giving up the Ark of the Covenant to the Isrealites. Taylor Hebert whose call sign is **Gore**, a **Bloodgod**, is the team leader or Alpha of the Ashdod Murder. Her team members are the brown haired ethnically Caucasian male named **Albert Glass **whose call sign is **Undying**, and whose Tager form is a **Revenant**; an African American fellow called **Joshua King **whose call sign is **Furnace**, and whose Tager form is an **Inferno**; a Japanese American girl named **Eliza Uzamaki **whose call sign is **Skitter**, and whose Tager form is a **Horror**; a Filipino American girl named **Miriam Rizal **whose callsign is **Fisher**, and whose Tager form is an **Impulse**; and lastly, an male Kurdish refugee named **Amajgar Arman **whose callsign is **Dragonfly**, and whose Tager form is a **Dream.**

These other Tager types are described as follows:

The 8 ft tall Revenant is a metamorphosed form of a Spectre. The attitude of both the Revenant and the Spectre is determined and emotionless. The powers carried over from its original Spectre form is the ability to phase through solid objects, an ability to project an aura of intense cold around it, and the ability to generate a misty fog to lessen visibility. The abilities gained by the Revenant form is the ability to revive from any wound and that it is never impaired by any injury. The appearance of the Revenant is that of a greyish humanoid with red angular spikes jutting out from its legs, arms, shoulders, and head.

The 10 ft tall Inferno is a metamorphosed form of an Efreet. The attitude of both the Inferno and the Efreet is proud and self-righteous. The powers carried over from its original Efreet form is the ability to radiate intense heat, an ability to breath fire and melt solid metal, and it is immune to incendiary, explosive, and plasma weapons. The abilities gained by the Revenant form is the pyrokinesis and that it has total mastery over all kinds of flames. The appearance of the Inferno is that of a fiery humanoid with flaming wings.

The 10 ft tall Horror is a metamorphosed form of a Widow. The attitude of both the Horror and the Widow is eccentric and secretive. The powers carried over from its original Widow form is high speed movement and climbing skills, an ability to create its own silk to bind its prey in cocoons or lay down sticky webs as traps, and a venomous bite that can cause the victim to become unconscious or sluggish. The abilities gained by the Horror form is the ability to generate fear and revulsion in its targets as well cause targets to succumb to madness with a look, and that it is immune to fear. The appearance of the Revenant is that of a horrific insectoid mass of limbs tipped with sharp claws, and a spidery head with many small white eyes.

The 9 ft tall Impulse is a metamorphosed form of an Echo. The attitude of both the Impulse and the Echo is that of short-temperedness and impulsiveness. The powers carried over from its original Echo form is that it is amphibious and moves quickly in water, it is nearly unstoppable when enraged, it has a super heightened sense of smell and taste, and it can shoot either a high pressure water beam or an ink cloud. The abilities gained by the Impulse form is the ability to teleport to where it can see as well anywhere that has spilled blood. The appearance of the Impulse is that of a yellowish humped humanoid with its greenish head placed between the shoulders, and with various tentacles jutting out from its arms.

The 8 ft tall Dream is a metamorphosed form of a Whisper. The attitude of both the Dream and the Whisper is that it is calm and analytical. The powers carried over from its original Whisper form is that it can fly quickly while remaining silent, it has heightened sight and hearing, and it has whip tentacles as well as the ability to create biological flashbang grenades. The abilities gained by the Dream form is the ability to see the dreams, thoughts, and emotions of those around it. The appearance of the Dream is that of a greyish humanoid with several insectoid wings on its back, and four arms that end in large claws for slicing or crushing its prey.

The Eldritch Society had been operating a hidden shadow war against the Dhohanoids, but the organization wasn't able to make any breakthrough against the Chrysalis Corporation until the Demigod scriptures were found in 2085. With the Rite contained in these fragments of lore, the Eldritch Society was able to create warriors far more powerful than the Tagers. However, the survival rate of the procedure taken to become a Demigod has a 1 in 5 chance of success. Still, with these new and powerful warriors, the Eldritch Society was able to finally end the Chrysalis Corporation and expose its crimes against humanity to the world. While Taylor could not become a Demigod, she was content with her current position.

In 2095, humanity was close to victory in the Aeon War. The combined forces of the New Earth Government and the Eldritch Society had pushed back the Hastur cultists and alien forces to a single place on Earth, the Plateau of Leng. A force of one hundred Demigods as well as hundreds of Tagers went to fight the Avatar of Hastur the Unspeakable on the plateau. The battle was terrifying and brutal, with Hastur slaying dozens of Demigods and Tagers until he was finally forced out from the Material plane.

As Hastur was fading from reality, the Great Old One screamed in pure rage at his defeat. The resulting psychic scream from Hastur destroyed the Mi-go Hivemind, which had been preparing to unleash a deadly biological weapon to destroy the life on Earth before Hastur's defeat happened. With Hastur defeated and the Mi-go destroyed, the Aeon War was effectively over. But the destruction of the Mi-go was not the only effect unleashed by the psychic scream. The other effect of the psychic scream was the appearance of temporary random warp portals that sucked whatever was near them. It was one of these portals that sucked in the Ashdod Murder.

It was ten minutes from Taylor's trigger event, when a warp portal opened up inside the locker. The team of six Tagers were flung from the portal through the open the locker door. The Tagers landed on a heap on the floor of Winslow High School just as the warp portal closed up. The pack of Tagers separated from each other and stood on their feet. They looked at their surroundings in confusion until Gore realized where they were.

"Guys, I think I know where we are." said Gore with her mind, with a sinking feeling in her guts.

"You know this school, Gore?" said Undying.

"Do you remember the time I said that I might have come from a different version of Earth?" said Gore.

"Yeah I remember that time. You said that you came from Earth Bet, that you are the Main Character in the Worm web series. That you were a highschool student in… oh." said Fisher. The other Tagers now realized that Taylor's claims from that earlier time might just be real.

"So we are in Earth Bet, a world different from our version of Earth. A world with superheroes and giant city destroying monsters. How exciting!" said Furnace.

"Guys, we need to leave this area before we cause more damage, otherwise the local superpowered folk might take notice. We need to find somewhere to hide ourselves until I come up with a plan that we can follow." said Gore.

"If we are indeed in Earth Bet, then we need to be more discreet." said Dragonfly.

The Ashdod Murder agreed to this idea and they carefully exited the premises, with Furnace minimizing his flames to avoid scorching anything. They traveled carefully and did their utmost to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Dragonfly scouted their path with his thought sensing abilities, while Skitter used her fear inducing abilities to a limited level by making people feel uncomfortable enough to quickly leave an area. Eventually, the Tager pack came across one of the abandoned warehouses in the Docks of Brockton Bay. They made themselves as comfortable as they could and slept on torn off slabs of smooth concrete in their human forms. Taylor had earlier gathered as many bugs as she could by producing pheromones to attract the bugs. Then she turned the bugs into biomass pillows for her team to use in sleeping.

**January 8, 2011**

It was just after 7:00 AM when they awoke from their slumber. The pack of Tagers started to discuss their situation on this world with each other through telepathic messages.

"My pack, we are currently cut off from the rest of the Eldritch Society. However, there are means through which we can reestablish a connection to them. We can either get a Tinker to create an interdimensional gateway or we find someone who create a gateway to other universes." said Gore.

"If I recall correctly, there are three people on Earth Bet who could possibly create an interdimensional gateway. There is a Tinker named Leet, a girl named Labyrinth, and the Doormaker, who is a member of the Cauldron organization." said Miriam, an avid reader of the Worm web series.

"To obtain Leet's aid, we need to provide resources to him. No, we cannot just threaten to eat him and his partner. Concerning Labyrinth, I could heal her mind as well as helping her Case 53 friends among Faultline's Crew. Before we can do those things; however, I need to contact my father, Danny Hebert, and tell him what happened to me. Through him, I could get food and shelter for you guys." Said Taylor.

"It would be wise to do so. We need allies in this world and this city is crawling with superpowered human filth." said Amajgar.

"To think there are Nazis running around this city and oppressing the people. They will soon burn for their crimes." said Joshua.

"There is also a tyrannical Asian man who could turn into a dragon! Hmm, I want to know what he tastes like." said Eliza.

"The heroes of this world have a problem with those who kill others. The villains usually have their lives spared unless they have incurred a kill order on their heads. The reason for this is due to the fact that the outnumbered heroes need the aid of the more numerous villains in fighting the damn Endbringers." said Taylor.

"While it is an annoyance, it just means we have to be a little more careful in who we kill." said Albert.

"We also need more casual clothes than these plain shirts and pants that we currently have. I will make leather jackets for each of us from the biomass pillows. After that is finished, we head to the Dockworkers Union to meet with my Dad." said Taylor.

Aside from the leather jackets that Taylor made for both herself and her packmates, she also made false skins that attached to their bodies. These false skins made all of them look different, with some just having their hair and face changed, while others had their skin look Caucasian in order to avoid grabbing the attention of the Empire 88 gang.

When all these disguises were complete, the team of six went out from the warehouse and walked to the Dockworkers Union compound. Eventually, after waiting until Danny Hebert showed up to one of the empty warehouses in the large compound, the team of disguised Tagers talked to Danny. Danny Hebert is a tall, balding man with blonde hair, who is worrying about where his daughter Taylor could be, since she did not come home last night.

"Mr. Hebert, we have information as to the whereabouts of your daughter, Taylor Hebert." said Albert.

"What!? Where is she!? Who are you people!?" said Danny in a surprised tone.

"Hello Dad. It's been such a long time since I last saw you." said Taylor as she peeled back her disguise and revealed her 20 year old face to her father.

"Oh my Lord! Taylor what happened to you!?" her Dad exclaimed.

"Dad, can you stay with me and my friends inside this warehouse first. I will explain everything to you here." said Taylor.

The warehouse was mostly empty but the lighting system still worked. The place was filled up with a lot of products during the heyday of Brockton Bay. But now it only has a few cardboard boxes and extra plastic chairs due to the downfall of the shipping industry due to the advent of the Endbringer Leviathan.

Taylor began to explain to her dad about what happened to her. She started with the bullying that happened to her, and her father was shocked at hearing that Emma Barnes, the red headed best friend of Taylor since Kindergarten, became one of Taylor's tormentors. Then Taylor told her Dad about the Locker Incident and what came after. Danny was feeling angry then bewildered at Taylor's nearly unbelievable tale if her experiences as a Tager during the Aeon war.

Knowing that her father would be disbelieving about those parts of her story, Taylor stood up and told her father that she will show him what she is now. As her father looked on, Taylor started the transformation process. As she raised her hands to the heavens, slabs of alien flesh materialized out of thin air. These slabs of flesh flowed over Taylor and attached themselves to her. Danny's face was pale as he saw his daughter become the terrifying monstrous figure that she told him about in her story. When Taylor was done transforming, she spoke to her father in a voice that sounded like rocks being crushed and the gurgling of a dying man.

"I know this must look terrifying to you Dad, but I am still Taylor, your daughter." said Taylor in a pleading tone. Danny was silent for a while before running towards Taylor and giving her a hug. Taylor gently hugged back, as she did not want to crush her Dad's bones with her strength. Taylor's colleagues looked on with happiness at seeing their Alpha happily reuniting with her father after her being away from him for five years. Taylor happily introduced her friends to her Dad. The other Tagers told Danny information about themselves, such as their names, their likes and their dislikes, etc.

"So what do we do now?" said Danny Hebert.

"Dad, I look twenty years old now. I do not think it would be a good idea for me to return to Winslow High. The other problem is that one of my bullies is a Ward."

"What!?" shouted Danny.

Taylor began to explain to Danny about the story of her life that she found on Earth Bet. Danny jaw dropped as heard that events happening on Earth Bet exist as fictitious material called "Worm" on another world. Taylor told her father most of what she knew might occur in the near future. Taylor told her father about what she planned to do about all the threats plaguing her world. Danny felt sadly resigned to the fact that his beloved daughter and her friends would have to kill people in the future as a necessity. After hearing all of this, Danny said that he will go back to his office and he would see Taylor later tonight if possible.

After Danny had gone, the Taylor willed her symbiote to recede, and she took on a human form again. The members of the Ashdod Murder began to discuss among themselves the next plan of action. Danny told the group earlier that he would allow them to use one of the empty warehouses as a base for now, until they could find somewhere else to stay. Miriam transformed into her tager form and had gone off into the bay to catch fish for the team to eat. Taylor meanwhile began to attract bugs and rats with pheromones so that she could have more biomass to work with. The plan that the team agreed to, was that they laid low and hidden in their base most of the time. When night would come, they would go out into the city and raid the gangs for money and other resources.

While the warehouse is okay, Taylor was more comfortable with creating an underground base to ensure that she and her team were well hidden from society. She would also remove most of the water from the underground aquifer to ensure that Brockton Bay would not end up sinking into its own aquifer when Leviathan will attack the city on May 15, 2011. With biomass she had gathered, Taylor created organisms that were suitable for digging through even the most solid rock, she created ten giant worms that started digging through the floor of the warehouse.

Each of these worms are six meters long, and each of them has most of its body and mouth covered in teeth similar to the teeth found in limpets, but much stronger. Each worm can also spray acid from its mouth to whatever is in front of it, in order to dissolve and soften up the rocks for it to eat. These worms are controlled through psychic signals sent from the antenna-like psychic transmitter organism made by Taylor. These worms would also grow larger when in contact with water, consuming large amounts of water in the process. This concept was similar to what the sandworms did to Arakis in the Dune movie that Taylor saw in the Cthulhutech Earth. But unlike the alien sandworms, once the Tunnelers reach a certain size, they will split in half and each half will form a new worm like that of a planarian.

With the worms on their way to the aquifer, Taylor discussed with her packmates on which gang they would raid first. It seemed that the easiest gang they could raid from would be the Merchants. The plan laid out for the raid tonight would be like this, Gore would first create bacteria that would produce a knockout effect. After the drugged up gangsters were rendered unconscious, Undying and Dragonfly would slip in and look for the safe where Merchant's money was stored. While those two were searching for the safe, Gore and Skitter would go in and deal with the unconscious Merchants. Some Merchants were to be spared while others would be cocooned and used as sources of biomass and food for the Ashdod Murder. Taylor felt certain that she could remove the powers from a parahuman by using her biokinesis to destroy the corona pollentia and the corona genma located in the brain of a parahuman. The entire pack agreed with plan and they prepared for their upcoming operation until night has fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE RAID**

**Thank you to all those who follow and favor this story!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

While most of the Tunnelers went deep underground, Taylor commanded three of the worms to create tunnels that stretched across the city. Some tunnels had their insides coated with a liquid that hardens quickly into a tough resin that supported structure of the tunnels to prevent cave ins. It was along one of these tunnels that the Ashdod Murder moved through. All of the Tagers were in their transformed states, except for Miriam.

The pack of Tagers would run along the tunnel and break off from it to a storm drain that ran underneath the base of the Archer's Bridge Merchants. The Tagers were feeling excited at the raid they were going to pull off soon. Taylor was holding a fleshy, bluish, bioluminescent sac for illumination in the dark tunnels. The Asdod Murder soon arrived underneath the base of the Merchant's. They smelled the stench of oil, sweat, warm bodies, and drugs.

Under the grille that covered the tunnel, Dragonfly sensed the thoughts of Squealer, the vehicle tinker of the Merchants. The tinker was currently having a drug session by herself in her workshop. The Dream Tager communicated this information to his packmates. Gore quickly started creating the bacteria that would make the knockout gas that will render the druggies unconscious.

Soon enough, Squealer was knocked out and she was soon followed by the other Merchants outside the door. Undying phased up the storm drain, unlocked the door of the workshop, and went to scout the rest of the base. Gore lifted up the grille and got out of the storm drain. She was followed by the rest of her pack. The Bloodgod Tager soon started making another type of bacteria to cure the bodies of the druggies. Skitter went around the place and started cocooning the Merchants they will take with them.

"I found the safe, it is large and its welded to the floor. Furnace, can you come over here and melt the metal, because I don't want to carry the entire thing with me. Also, can Skitter come here and put the money in a sack." said Undying.

While the three Tagers were working on getting the money out from the safe, Gore walked to the unconscious forms of Skidmark, Whirlygig, and Mush lying on the floor. These three, along with the other merchants on floor, had been partying the night away until the Tagers came along. The curvy female Bloodgod had a grin on her fanged mouth as she stood over the villainous parahumans that have been poisoning this city via the drug trade. She first laid her hands on the two African Americans, Skidmark and Whirlygig, and with the use of her powers of biokinesis, she dissolved the corona pollentia and the corona genma of the two parahumans. She went next to Mush and did the same.

Miriam was going through the unconscious merchants and looting them for anything the Ashdod Murder could use. The long haired Filipino American had a look of disgust on her heart shaped face as she was smelling a lot of horrid smells in the place. She grabbed money from wallets, took cellphones from pockets, and grabbed knives from unmoving hands, and she placed these things in one of the sacks that Skitter had made before the raid started. She also grabbed tools and supplies from Squealer's workshop as they would have a use for the tinker they will take with them.

Furnace, Undying, and Skitter returned to Squealer's workshop with a sack filled with two million dollars in cash. The rest of the Tagers were there waiting for them with sacks of loot. Aside from the cocooned form of Squealer, there were twelve other cocooned merchants they would bring along with them to their underground base. Before Miriam transformed into her Impulse form, she had called the PRT number given to her by Taylor. She called the PRT and told them that she saw an explosion happening somewhere and that were merchants gangsters near the place. The explosion was caused by Furnace placing a gas tank of one the Merchants' cars near Squealers workshop in the Merchants' base before he blew it up with his flamming breath. The explosion and fire that will end up consuming Squealer's workshop, as well as the copy of Squealers leg that Taylor placed in the workshop, will hopefully convince the investigators that Squealer was dead.

With the local authorities alerted by the explosion, the Ashdod Murder quickly went down the tunnels and returned to their underground base near the Dockworkers Union compound. But not before Furnace started a small fire on Winslow High to see if the school had good fire safety systems. Apparently not, as even the school's fire alarms were not working. Gore was amused at seeing her horrid high school burning and the fact that once the fire is put out, there will an investigation into why the school was lacking in safety standards. Principal Blackwell will probably lose job over this incident.

Their large underground base is located in the aquifer that was quickly being sucked dry of water. The Lair of the Tagers is lined with hardened resin and is lit up with bioluminescent orbs hanging from stalks in the ceiling. Many tunnels branch out from this place and doorways are sliding pieces of bone and muscle lined with small eyes and sensory hairs to identify approaching beings to the place. These biological creations are given energy by several red armored lumps lined with long pink tendrils that connect to the other organisms in the base. These **Power Nodes** are large biological fuel cells that have one part that stores decaying matter, while another part has plantlike organisms that would produce chemical energy that other organisms need.

The underground base has a kitchen, a bathroom, bedrooms, a workshop, a garden, and a planning room. The size of each room is 10m×10m×10m. Most of the things found in the rooms are made by Taylor for her friends to use. She made stuff like knives made out of sharpened bone, showerheads made of fleshy tubes, beds of jelly enclosed in sacs, and chairs and tables made out of shells. When Tagers arrived at the base, they deposited the loot and the cocooned Merchants in the workshop. Squealer was placed on one of the beds in one of the bedrooms.

The two football fields long Garden of the Tager Lair, consisted of bushes of both fungal and algal composition. These reddish **Shroom Bushes** fed off the sewage found in the sewer pipes as well as other sources of decaying matter. These organisms produced edible potato sized lumps that looked similar to the truffle fungi. These fast growing organism would serve as a source of both food and usable biomass. Other organisms inhabiting that place are small herds of pinkish eight legged hogs and six legged cows. These modified animals feed off the Shroom Bushes and the large patches of lichen growing in the Garden. Taylor was able to make all of these things from large amounts of algeae, microorganisms, and biological waste. It was also fortunate that there was a carcass of a dead sperm whale on the bottom of the Bay, that Fisher discovered.

In the workshop, the Tagers unwrapped the cocooned Merchants. Then Taylor, AKA Gore, woke them up. The sobered merchants opened their eyes and then screamed in terror as the saw the hideous Tagers. The Tagers then tore into the terrified bunch of rapists, murderers, and thieves. Gore enjoyed ripping off the head and spine of one the Merchants, then biting into the neck of another Merchant. Furnace enjoyed a slowly roasting a Merchant alive, while Skitter took hold of one Merchant and delivered death by a thousand cuts. Undying place hands on the head of Merchant and apathetically gave the Merchant a literal brain freeze. Dragonfly analytically savored the fearful thoughts and emotion of his chosen prey as the evil man was slowly crushed to death by the claws of the Dream. Fisher simply bashed the head of her chosen prey with her fists over and over again. Eventually what was left of these twelve captured Merchants was a pulp of torn flesh, shattered bones, and leaking body fluids.

**Taylor's POV**

The feeling of blood flowing down my powerful body was luxurious. The flesh of man was quite scrumdidlyumptious in taste. The death scream of my prey as they were exsanguinated through every orifice was music to my ears. Such joyful thoughts at such macabre things was right in the sadistic and bloodthirsty nature of a Bloodgod such as myself.

I looked at my packmates, who were satisfied at the violence and carnage they had performed on those vile wretches of society. My teammates then went to their bedrooms to change back into their human form before resting. I, on the other hand, wanted to work on the leftover biomass as well as having a chat with Squealer later.

As I scooped up flesh from pile of pulped human remains, I thought of what I could do with it. Until we could have Labyrinth as a dependable ally, my pack needed support as we are currently cut of from the Eldritch Society. I needed additional combat units as well as worker drones to aid my pack as well as providing aid to the Dockworkers Union since I wanted to help my Dad.

During my time on Cthulhutech Earth, I played some games that were part of the Warhammer 40k franchise. The weaponry and technological concepts there, felt interesting to me. I then recalled that the Imperium of Man uses cyborg servitors to provide for the labor needs of that society. With that idea in mind I started molding the torn up flesh on the table of bones.

I felt my power flowing through as I molded the dead meat into the shapes and organs for the creature I designed. I felt like a potter shaping wet clay into a beautiful vase, except the materials I am using were once alive. The creature I made was roughly humanoid in shape but with two powerful arms, four tentacles, and four digitigrade feet, and a long paddle tail. It was 9 ft in height and it was covered in an armor plated carapace. Its head was saurian in shape, and it had two green eyes, two large nostrils at the top of its head, and a mouth full of shark-like teeth. The overall coloration of the creature is bluish grey but I gave the creatures the ability to become invisible.

From what was left of the twelve Merchant corpses, I was able to create four of these **Arcanosaurs**. I placed these four creatures in a standing position in front of the wall. They were unconscious until I snapped my fingers. The Arcanosaurs opened their eyes and looked at me. These creatures were psychically connected in the same manner as the Tunnelers. I also made spare psychic transmitter organism that my packmates could use to control my creation in my absence when necessary.

I designed the Arcanosaurs in such a manner that these creatures could subsist on small amounts of food. These creatures would be useful in salvage operations both on land and under the water. I could adjust their tentacles and hands into different kinds of organic tools, like claws, saws, hammers, and blades. While not as tough and durable as the Nephilim creatures the New Earth Government was planning to mass produce, the Arcanosaurs still have a fast regeneration rate.

I sent a command to the four Arcanosaurs to go gather metal from underwater wrecks in the Bay as well from the rusted ships in the Boat Graveyard. They will place the scrap metals they gathered, in the empty warehouses of the Dockworkers Union. The four beasts gave me a grunt of acknowledgement before they sauntered off through the tunnels to do their job. I was satisfied with what I created and I felt that more Arcanosaurs should be made soon. To create more Arcanosaurs from biomass, I feel that the Ashdod Murder should go after other targets such as members of the ABB and the Empire 88 gangs.

Oh it seems that Squealer is waking up. I should go discuss things with her. I went to my bedroom and opened door. The bioluminescent lights were activated and I watched as Squealers eyes opened. The blonde haired woman sat up and rubbed her eyes before she saw my winged form standing near the door.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE F-"

"**HELLO THERE SQUEALER. YOU CAN REFER TO ME AS, GORE."**

"WHAT DO YOU FREAKING WANT WITH ME!? WHY AM I HERE!? WHAT IS THIS FREAKY PLACE!?"

**"HOW ABOUT YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE BEFORE I MAKE YOU MUTE WITH MY POWERS!"**

Squealer quickly shut up her mouth, not wanting to suffer my wrath. I felt good to see this person cower before me. The Squealer cowering before me was completely sober and cured of her drug addiction by my powers. I had earlier removed the alien shard that granted Squealer her Tinker power. To compensate for that, I restructured her brain to Genius level intelligence. I intend to have a renamed Squealer as a new Tinker cape working for both the Dockworkers Union and me.

I talked to her about her life and why she became the person she is today. Squealer, her real name is Bailey, told me about how her home life was terrible and that Skidmark offered her a way out. She told me that her powers were probably born out of her desire to run away from all the problems of her life. She told me about the love she had for Skidmark and her descent into drugs. Bailey sadly realised at this point that going down this path of vices would only lead to her death at a young age, and that Skidmark is actually an abusive person.

"If you must know, the original you would die along with most the Merchants when the Slaughterhouse 9 visits Brockton Bay in the future."

"What!? Why do you say this?"

"I know several alternate futures. How do I know this? This is because I read about the history of Earth Bet as a fictitious story found in another world, the world I went to."

I explained to Squealer about the world I went to, Cthulhutech Earth. I told her about what I was, and to prove it, I transformed back into my human form. Squealer's skin went pale when she saw that happen. I then began telling the stories about Worm. After enough time conversing with each other, Squealer agreed to working for the DU, and by extension me, under a new appearance and identity. It was obvious that her chances for survival were higher if she worked for me than if she worked for anyone else. She would start tomorrow under her new identity named Lucy Miranda Elizabeth Swift. For now, both me and her were going to sleep now. There was an a jelly mattress on the floor for her to sleep on. I laid down on my own bed and started to sleep, dreaming about the past battles I fought before.

**January 9, 2011**

As the day started at 7:00 AM, we all woke up, bathed, then ate breakfast composed of pork and fungi. Lucy was brought to the Dockworkers Union to work in one of the wareshops where she is supplied with scrap metal and other scavenged components. I told her before she left for work that my team will soon look for a way to reestablish contact with Cthulhutech Earth for the purposes of obtaining reinforcements as well as advanced technologies.

While I knew how to construct a Dimensional Engine, I needed better materials than scrap metal. This was because a slight malfunction with Dimensional Engine would be disastrous. One only has to look at the first attempt to make the engine and what became of the builders that attempted it. The first time such an engine was created, it malfunctioned and a hostile lifeform came through an alternate dimension and killed the team that built the first D-engine.

Today, I talked with my packmates on the agenda for today. For today, we are going to see Faultline and her mercenary crew at the Palanquin. I also sent commands to the four Arcanosaurs to capture more criminals in order for me to create more Arcanosaurs. Undying and Dragonfly would accompany the Arcanosaurs. Undying will be in his Tager form while Dragonfly will still be in his human form with a fake skin over him to disguise his non-Aryan features. With the Merchants neutralized, the next targets to go after would be Azyn Bad Boys gang and the Empire 88 gang. But taking down those two gangs will have to be done at a later date.

Before I and my pack went to visit Faultline, I talked to my Dad in his office at the DU. I told him about some of the things I intend to do.

"So you are going to visit Faultline and ask this Labyrinth girl for aid?" said Dad.

"Yes Dad. Labyrinth's abilities are extremely useful and they are critical to saving the world. Labyrinth is suffering from a mental health problem that I am certain I can fix. I also want to go there to see if I can help the two Case 53s that are staying with Faultline." I said.

"It is nice that you want to help them. Uh Little Owl, I saw on the newspaper today about the fire that occured there in Winslow High last night. I am wondering why it happened and I am also appalled by the supposed neglect in the fire safety equipment in the school." Dad was looking at me with a concerned face.

"Dad, please be careful about asking questions you don't want to know the answers to. Also if you must know, Armsmaster has advanced lie detector equipment with him. Another thing you should know was that the fire in Winslow would have been easily put out by sprinklers but apparently the sprinkler system of the school failed." I spoke to him in a conspirational tone.

"Well, with the public outrage over this neglect in Winslow High, it might be enough for the school to be temporarily closed down until the School Board decides what to do with it." Dad said this to me with a catiously optimistic tone.

"Hopefully the investigations conducted in that place will show how horrible the staff were." I smiled after saying that.

"Taylor, what about Emma?" Dad said that in a catious questioning tone. My mood soured at remembering the bullying those bitches put me through. While I would like to torment them now, it is not yet the right time.

"I will deal with those three bullies soon enough but for now, I must go to Faultline now, Dad." I said to my Dad.

"It is nice that we are talking together like this." said Dad.

"Yes it is Dad. Goodbye Dad."

"Goodbye Little Owl."

**The Palanquin, HQ of Faultine's Crew**

I and three of my packmates entered the Palanquin. The place was painted in a dull red color and it is a good looking nightclub, but at daytime there were a only few customers drinking at the bar. I and my team were wearing false skins to avoid suspicion. I looked like a girl with short blond hair while the others also looked like typical Caucasian people. I soon spotted a woman sitting somewhere at the back, having long black hair, white skin, and a tough attitude. This is Melanie Fitts AKA Faultline. I and my team went to her table to start talking to her.

"Miss Fitts, I wish to have a pleasant conversation with you."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Faultline, I am not your enemy. Also, I want to help Labyrinth, Newter, and Gregor. But first can we go somewhere more private to talk with each other."

Faultline had her guard up as we went to an empty room upstairs. I deactivated the false skin and revealed my true human appearance to her. I told Melanie that my name is Taylor Hebert, I have healing powers, and that I have information they would like to know. My teammates also deactivated their false skin disguises.

Soon enough, I and my teammates were sitting in a room with white painted walls along with Fauline and her crew. There is the golden haired and green dressed Labyrinth, the male orange skinned and tailed Newter, the female flame spewing red garbed Spitfire, and Gregor, the man with transluscent skin that has shells on it. I and my teammates were one side if large table while the mercenaries were on the opposite side.

To start off the talk, I introduced myself and my teammates to them. Faultline's crew introduced themselves in turn. I told Gregor and Newter that I can make them look normal again. I told Labyrinth that I can help her mind think better. They felt surprised at my bold claims but they were doubtful that I could do this.

Newter went up to me and asked me to prove my claims. I grabbed hold of his hands and focused on my Bloodgod powers. While Newter's paralyzing toxins were quite strong to normal humans, they hardly worked on a Crafter of Flesh like me. The rest of Faultline's crew watched in shock and awe at Newter's tranformation into a normal looking red haired teenager.

I let go of Newter so that he could look at himself. Newter had tears falling down his eyes when he saw how normal he looked liked now. I told Newter that I have given him the ability to switch between his human form and his Case 53 form, as well full control over his own poison secretions. Newter then went to test out his new abilities to the amazement of his friends.

I went to Gregor next and did the same thing to him. Gregor's human look is a large brown haired man with pale skin. Gregor thanked me a lot for doing that. I then walked to Labyrinth who stood up and took off her mask to reveal her young looking face with blue eyes. I gently placed my hands on her head and I concentrated on fixing the chemical imbalance that is makes her unfocused. The result was Labyrinth now having a crystal clear focus and greater control over her abilities. Labyrinth smiled in wonder at the clarity of mind she now had.

I returned to my wooden chair and got ready to tall Faultline the reason why I did this.

"Faultline, while the aid given to Newter and Gregor was free, I need Labyrinth to do something for me." I told Faultline.

"Of course there is always a catch to these things. What do you need Labyrinth to do?" Faultline sighed but she was accepting to my request.

"I need her to open a portal to another earth, the earth where I was fighting for mankind's survival for five years. I made sure to place the memories of that world in Labyrinth's mind." I said to her.

"Wait what!?" Faultline and her crew exclaimed aloud in concern at my intentions.

"I know what world is like thanks to you Taylor. It has so many wonder and yet so many horrors as well. Still, humanity made it through. I will help you and your team find your home again." said Labyrinth in an understanding tone.

I began to explain to Faultline's crew about Cthulhutech Earth. At their looks of disbelief, I transformed into my Tager form as proof of my story. While Labyrinth looked at me in wonder and fear, the rest of the mercenaries where rendered speechless. I transformed back into my human form and I then continued with my story. After that was done, a shaken Faultline agreed to have Labyrinth create a permanent portal in my Lair. The rest of Faultline's Crew will accompany her to the Lair to make sure nothing life threatening happens to her.


End file.
